Kiryos Hikamigawa/Distorted Sequence
Basic Information Base Growth Stats * Strength: B (+3) * Magic: A (+5) * Heat: B+ (+4) * Speed: S (+6) * Defense: C (+2) Misc * Affinity: Ice * Weakness: Fire based magic/physical attacks * Range: Close Range to Mid-Range * Level Rate: Average * Difficulty of Playing: High to Very High Movepool *'Frost Blade' - Kiryos hurls a blade of ice at the opponent. *'Razing Fangs' - *'Mark of the Cursed' - *'Iai Blitz' - *'Heaven Splitter' - **'Winter's Grasp' - ***'Dead End' - *'Wind Fang' - **'Wolf's Claw' - **'Eclipse' - **'Inverno' - *'Distortion Drive - Imperial Brilliance' - ** Level Unlocked: Level 20 *'Distortion Drive - ???' *'Overdrive Distortion - ???' Team Distortions * Celestial Wrath: ''(Note: Requires ''Reiga) Kiryos and Reiga stab their blades into the ground, hitting several opponents in their vicinity with Azure energy and cold winds, then they swiftly pulls their swords out and dash through their opponent three times, slicing through them. As the final attack connects, Kiryos freezes the foe, and both he and Reiga leap into the air, unleashing their soul energy in the shape of a helix burst that crashes down upon their opponent. Skills * Cryo-Armor: Kiryos covers his body in layers of ice, increasing his Defense stat, but at the cost of Speed. ** Base skill. * Crystal Wolf: Edge: Kiryos creates a large blade made of ice and strikes his opponent several times before embedding the blade into their body and shattering it. A high chance to inflict Bleeding status. ** Base skill. * Cocytus: Kiryos slams his hand into the ground, summoning ice spikes that deal AoE damage and have a chance to inflict Frozen status. ** Base skill. Requires at least 5 Frost stacks. * Howling Familiar: Kiryos is able to summon his white wolf familiar to aid him in battle. The wolf cannot be controlled by player, but it strikes alongside Kiryos, increasing his damage. The Familiar Gauge indicates its health and duration of the skill. ** Level Acquired: Level 5. * Asena's Bluff: Kiryos enters a counter state. When his opponent attacks him, their attack is weakened or nullifies, while Kiryos strikes them back and pushes them several grids away. The attack also has a chance to inflict Frozen status, depending on the number of Frost stacks. ** Level Acquired: Level 10. * Lethal Strike: Kiryos briefly disappears from the battlefield before appearing behind his opponent and stabbing them in the back. After this an extra turn is guaranteed for Kiryos to get away from his opponent or deal more damage. The strike is guaranteed to cause the Bleeding status, with a small chance of Instant Death. ** Level Acquired: Level 15. Detailed Traits Unique Traits to Kiryos * Master Assassin: Due to his knowledge of human anatomy, Kiryos has a greater chance of critical strikes by 10%, as well as a 25% chance to inflict Bleeding status. * Enhanced Reflexes: Kiryos has a higher probability of dodging attacks, including Instant Death strikes. * Speed Demon:' Kiryos has a random chance to take up to three actions in one turn (the second action is guaranteed). * ''Altered Drive: Crystal Wolf: Kiryos gains a stack of Frost, that accumulates by one each turn. With high amount of Frost stacks, Kiryos' moves have a higher chance to inflict Frozen status on his opponents. These stacks also increase the potency of his Cryo-Armor and allow him to use some of his more powerful moves.'' * '''''Shattered Fate: When the opponent is afflicted with Frozen status, Kiryos has a 10% chance to '''Shatter' his opponent with each hit, causing Instant Death to foes of lower levels or heavy damage to foes of equal or higher level.'' General Traits * Fragile Speedster: Kiryos is naturally swift, and his Speed increases with his level growth, however, his Defense suffers. * Evasion Specialist: Great at dodging attacks due to lower defenses and high Speed. * Sprinter: The character is able to move on greater distances. * Snarky:' The character is unaffected by Taunt skills and is able to turn the tables with a comeback line, earning a stat boost. * '''''Ice Resistant: Kiryos is naturally resistant to Ice attacks due to his innate Ice affinity. * Frostbite:' Any close-range physical attack that hits Kiryos also damages the attacker for a certain percentage. * '''''Dual-Wielding Master: Each of the character's physical attacks deals two hits to his opponents. * Stoic Soul: Immune to Rage status ailment. (Some exceptions) * ??? (Azure Resistance): '''Azure-based attacks do not inflict as much damage as they should. * ''Seithr Intolerance:' In environments with high amounts of seithr this character gains a stat penalty and can be afflicted with Paralysis status ailment. * ''Logical Thinking: This character is able to see tips that help in solving puzzles.'' Category:Male Character Category:Distorted Sequence Character